The Perfect Wedding
by SonnySmiles
Summary: Sonny has planned the perfect wedding, so why is she leaving the groom at the alter? And who is she leaving him for? For Molly! XD


Sonny Munroe's wedding was prefect. She had the perfect dress, the one that she had been dreaming about since she was a little girl. Glancing at herself in the mirror, she smiled to herself.

She had the perfect flowers. White and pink daisies. She wanted only white, but somehow Tawni had talked her getting the pink too. She only got them just to shut her up.

She had the perfect maid of honors. Her two best friends, Tawni and Lucy, both fought for the position. But in the end Sonny ended up choosing the both of them, not being able to make up her mind.

She had the perfect place. A small church that she used to attend as a child is what she really wanted. But since they were in LA she found a similar one close by.

So, why is Sonny standing there just staring at herself in her wedding gown? Why hasn't she gone out and walked down that aisle?

"Sonny, what in the world is the hold up? You were supposed to be out there five minutes ago." Tawni said, breaking Sonny out of her thoughts.

"Tawni, I can't do it. I can't go out and get married." Sonny said, ripping off her veil.

"What? Why not?"

The only thing that was perfect at Sonny Munroe's wedding was the guy. The guy that was standing down at under the alter, waiting to spend the rest of his life with her. He wasn't the one that she was supposed to be with. He wasn't the one that was on her mind ever second of the day. Or the one person, that her heart fluttered every time she heard his voice.

"Because, Brett isn't the one that I am supposed to be marrying." Sonny said.

Tawni had a huge grin on her face. "Well, I will say one thing to you. It took you long enough. Now, what are you doing staying here? Go get the guy." Tawni said, shoving Sonny towards the door.

Sonny bolted from the door, only to return a few seconds later. "Thanks, Tawni."

"You owe me." Tawni said, as Sonny bolted out of the church.

Chad Dylan Cooper sat at the very place that he used to consider his home when he was a young man. The place where he had his first kiss. The place where he had his first girlfriend and broke the first heart. The place where he fell in love. Condor Studios.

The place had changed a lot, since he was last in there. It was hard to believe that it had been all most five years since he had last stepped into the studios. Sinking down in one of the chairs, in the commissary, his thoughts miles away.

He still couldn't believe that after today, that there was no way that she would ever be his. That she will be in the arms of another man for the rest of her life.

Still in thought, when he stood he was surprised to see a person standing in the doorway of the commissary. There she was, still in her wedding dress. But one question entered his mind as he looked at her: What was she doing here?

"Sonny? Aren't you supposed to be getting married?" Chad asked her.

"You know the whole time I was picking out this dress, my mind kept asking me. What would Chad think of this when he saw me in this? I kept telling myself that it was just my teenage self, trying to play tricks on me. But today, as I was watching Brett, I finally noticed something."

Chad could feel his heart starting to pick up, what was she trying to tell him. "What's that?"

"That even though, I love Brett, I'm not in love with him. I missed the yelling and screaming. I missed the make-up and the fight. I miss the big head and the rule of never touch the hair. I missed you. I love you. I am in love with you. I want to be with you." Sonny said.

Chad didn't even take to beats, and his lips were on hers. Chad weaved his hands through her hair, his tongue grazing her lips begging for entrance, which she gave straight away. They kissed like it was going to be there last. Like nothing in the last three years had never happened. Not the break up, or the miscarriage, or Sonny even planning a whole wedding with another man.

Finally after a while, Chad pulled away resting his forehead against hers breathing heavily.

"So, what does this mean?" Chad said, finally getting the courage to speak.

"We start over. Taking it slow. I really don't want to loose you again. And I all ready found out that I can't live with out you." Sonny said, pulling Chad into yet another kiss.

One year later Sonny stood in the same church, with a different dress. This time, it was with the right guy. And she was happy because of it.

* * *

_A/N: I am really happy to how this turned out. This is the one shot that I owed Molly. I hope y'all like it. Tell me what you think. Thanks, Danielle._


End file.
